Commodities
Drugs Fog Wine Fog Wine is a wine specially brewed wine that appears to be in a gaseous state. It has a rich, fruity flavour, and resembles liquid nitrogen. The wine is brewed by Martha Bellemew in the basement of her tavern; The Wailing Banshee. Fog Wine is very potent and is known to cause hallucinations if ingested in excess. Snuff Snuff, or 'Scoutie', is essentially a depressant while high, and a powerful stimulant on the comedown that is commonly snorted or rubbed on the gums. It is quite often used by the upper class at parties and social gatherings, and is often purchased in bulk by secondary vendors, as it imported annually during the Fineries Market Festival. Commonly stored in a 'Snuffcase'; a small metal tin, often decorated ornately and carried on the person. Snuff is a depressant by nature, but has stimulant-like comedown effects. Bogsmut Bogsmut or 'Smut' is the poor mans Snuff, often cut with a menagerie of other substances, sometimes containing no actual snuff at all. Users of bad Bogsmut tend to become violent, and those that abuse it inevitably end up dead. Frequently, young delinquents and vagabonds use this substance due to its widespread availability and affordability. The majority of Bogsmut users live in the Undergutter or Drainage Creek. Delirium Delirium is a psychoactive drug that is generally taken in drop form on the tongue, or mixed into drinks. It is generally short lasting, and can be repressed by the consumption of temperroot. Delirium causes the user to become highly suggestable, manifesting any external suggestion as reality. An example, a user of Delirium might overhear a children's story of a giant man in the sky causing thunder, and would then hallucinate that very scene before them. When taking Delirium, a user is said to be 'Dreaming'. The hallucinations while 'dreaming' are often so strong, they fool all of the users senses, and can even cause the user to feel pain. Delirium is unique in that is seems to not have a come-down of any kind. Sour Salt Sour salt is pretty good. Orens-bane Orens-bane is a potent dried herb and wax mixture often smoked through an elaborate brass shisha-like apparatus. The drug often causes distorted vision, off-balance and an extreme sense of euphoria when large does are taken. Often, this drug is considerably addictive, and has quite rough withdrawal symptoms. Poisons White Tincture This poison is made from refined stinkcap mushrooms, and is a favorite of assassination method for adventurers. Their rations will be laced with this so the adventurer is far away from help, left to die a slow, painful death. Those subjected to this poison must succeed on a DC 18 CON saving throw or take 2d10 poison damage and become poisoned. The poisoned creature must repeat this saving throw every hour, taking 2d10 poison damage on a failed save. Until this poison ends, the poison deals can't be healed by any means. After four successful saving throws, the effects end and the creature can heal normally. Night Vapor Night Vapor is an extraction from a a fern from the Darkmarsh, which if ingested causes long term liver failure. Once poisoned with Night Vapor, the victim will suffer an agonising death that takes a full 6 months to a year to take effect.